


Fell for Bucky

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [88]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fell for Bucky

By the time that Steve made it back to his floor, Bucky was asleep on the couch, Ben snoozing on his chest. He chuckled at how relaxed they both were, and covered them up. He took a quick picture and kissed the back of Ben’s head. His hand was on his small back as he did so, and he was surprised when Bucky’s finger brushed his. He stared at his sleeping friend and hesitantly brushed his hair back. They really did need to talk, but for now, he’d let them stay sleeping.

He stood and watched them for just a moment more before retreating back to his room. Steve decided to use the time to sort his own thoughts out. He sat on his bed, mind instantly going to you. Would a relationship be a good idea right now? When did things shift that much with Bucky? Things felt different now and he didn’t know how to fix it.

Hearing a knock on the door, he looked up to see Bucky. “I could hear you thinking from the living room.” He teased.

“So much that you woke up?” Steve blushed but chuckled.

He smiled and shook his head. “Nah, Ben slapping me in the face when he stretched did that.”

Steve let out a laugh. “That’s adorable.” He grinned. “I take it you put him in his crib?”

Bucky nodded. “Didn’t even shift.” He went over and sat next to him. “Guess we should talk, huh?” He glanced at Steve.

Steve nodded. “Yeah…” He bit his lip. “Where do we even start?” He asked, looking over at his lifelong best friend.

He shrugged softly. “Do you…do you want to be with Y/N?”

He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed, shrugging. “I thought I did, honestly. But now…”

Bucky arched a brow, urging him to continue. He was curious as to where his thought process was going.

“Now I don’t think so.” He said bashfully. “I mean, I dunno how to explain it…” How did he tell his best friend it felt like he’d fallen for him sometime over the past few months?

Bucky nodded. “I think I understand…” He hoped he did at least. Steve looked hopeful at that. “So if she asks you if you want to get back together…” Bucky bit his lip.

“I actually planned to talk to her tomorrow.” Steve admitted. “Talking to you tonight was more important.”

He cracked a smile at that, nodding. “Yeah, I felt like we should talk things out, too.” He agreed, licking his lips. “We still haven’t even begun to figure things out, though.” He chuckled.

“I don’t know where to start, honestly.” Steve blushed.

Bucky looked nervous as he bit a lip. “Let me make you dinner tomorrow? Just…just us?”

The blonde nodded instantly. “That sounds nice, actually.” He agreed. “Really nice.”

“Great.” Bucky sounded excited. “Uh, I’m gonna shower and get to bed.” He chuckled.

“Yeah.” Steve stood. “Sure.” He nodded. “I’m sure Ben will ask for you in the morning.”

He blushed. “I didn’t teach him anything but I’m sure glad he learned that.”

Steve grinned. “Me, too.” He told him honestly.

He smiled back, patting the man’s cheek affectionately. “Night, Stevie.”

“Night, Buck.” Steve blushed against his hand.

* * *

It was a bit before you got Heimdall back to sleep, and you really weren’t tired yourself. Leaving you to your thoughts. You played with the rings on your hands, heart clenching at Thor’s. Tearing up, you tried to breath through the ache. When you reached for Tony’s ring, the mere idea of him also not being in your life any longer had your tears streaming. Both of your men were out of reach, so to speak, and it was like a knife to your heart.

You hugged your legs to your chest and let out a soft cry. Heimdall was getting older, and would start demanding Thor more and more now, too. Ben would at least forget a bit, but Heimdall seemed to have a strong bond with his father, which was a given. And with as much as he was in pain now, with having hurt Tony…how would life be if Tony didn’t wake up? Your shoulders shook harder with that in your mind. Your head was pounding, your lungs burned, and you felt like you would be sick.

Steve rushed in moments later. “JARVIS told me you were in distress.” He panted.

“You didn’t have to come.” You managed, shaking your head.

He rushed over to you, hand going to your shoulders. “Of course I did.” Steve had never seen you this bad, and it terrified him. He sat and brought you into his arms, rubbing down your back. “I’m here.”

You clung to him, sobbing. “Thor….Tony….”

“I know, doll. I’m so sorry.” He breathed, rocking you. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“I-I need you.” You hiccupped.

Steve kissed the top of your head. “I’m right here.”

You shook your head. “I want…” You fought to catch your breath. “Help me forget?”

He bit down on his lip. “Doll, you’re in pain, and I doubt think you’re thinking straight.” Steve was trying to avoid hurting you again right in that moment by telling you about his feelings for Bucky, and their date. 

You shook your head again, crying harder into his neck. It hurt, but you weren’t strong enough to argue. You just clutched to his shirt, body shaking though no noise was coming out.

When you stopped moving as much, he looked down and noted you’d cried yourself to sleep. He let out a sad breath and laid you down, covering you as gently as possible. He just hoped you didn’t wake up again before the next morning. You had too much going in. He watched you for another moment before retreating back to his room.

* * *

Bruce had asked JARVIS to alert him to the smallest changes with Tony before making his way to his room that night. The serum seemed to be helping but it was a slow process. He was trying not to get his hopes up. He considered Tony one of the best friends he had and he couldn’t imagine a world without him.

Shaking his head, he decided a hot shower would help him relax. He thought to himself a while, yawning as he stepped under the water. The hot water felt amazing on his muscles, allowing him to relax slightly. He let his mind go blank for a moment, just standing there. Putting his hands on the tiles, be closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but speak to JARVIS, “Any change?” He breathed.

“None, sir.” Came the reply.

“He’ll be alright. Right?” Bruce always did his best to control his emotions, but his voice wavered.

JARVIS answered only a moment later. “Only time shall tell, sir.”

Bruce nodded and decided to get out with a heavy sigh. He steal a few hours of sleep, and head right back to the lab. As soon as he hit the bed, he was out. He hadn’t even bothered covering up, having worn himself out. Come early morning, JARVIS softly woke him. “Dr. Banner. His heart rate is reaching normal levels.” He couldn’t help but feel excited at that. Quickly getting out of bed, he changed and rushed to his lab.

When he got there he noticed some of Tony’s color had returned and he wasn’t as cold. Licking his lips, he debated on telling you this, and possibly giving you false hope. However, leaving you in limbo wasn’t a good idea, either. He would recheck all vitals again before deciding to get you. “Keep fighting, Tony.” He breathed. He went through a list of things to check and hummed to himself, wondering if more serum would do the trick.

An hour later, after he’d checked Tony’s vitals again, Bruce nodded to himself. “JARVIS, can you ask Y/N to come see me?”

“Of course, sir.” He replied and minutes later you were running in, face still puffy.

Bruce was shocked to see the state of you, and was worried. “D-Didn’t want to get your hopes up. But his heart is looking better.”

Hearing that, your heart raced, you teared up, and you smiled. “Really?!”

He nodded. “Yeah, he feels warmer, too.” He touched Tony’s forearm. He put his hand on your lower back to urge you towards the table towards Tony.

You sniffled and rushed to his side, brushing back his hair. “Tony?” Your voice wavered. “I hope you can hear me.” You kissed his forehead. “We need you to wake up.” You breathed. “We all miss you. So much.”

Bruce watched sadly, but was hopeful for the first time in a couple days. “I’ll keep you updated.” He promised you.

You nodded, grateful. You gave Tony one last kiss to his cheek and stepped back. “Thank you for everything you do, Bruce.” You told him kindly. “You do so much, and you don’t get enough appreciation.”

The doctor smiled at you gratefully. “Thank you for saying so.” It meant a lot to him.

“I’m sure the boys look up to you, too.” You squeezed his arm before walking passed him, needing another shower to lessen your puffiness.

“Hey, Y/N?” He stopped you for a minute. “They’re lucky to have you. I don’t just mean the boys, either.” He smiled. “We all are, really.”

That made your heart warm. “Thanks, Bruce.” You sniffled as you smiled. “I needed that.” You admitted.

“Is there anything else I can do?” His brow furrowed.

You chuckled and shook your head. “No, but I will say…after everything, you deserve a night to yourself.”

Bruce chuckled. “As much as I’d like that, I relax better in a lab.” He shrugged. “Keeps the other guy calm, oddly enough.”

You nodded. “I can see that. Want me to bring up breakfast?” You offered for him.

“I know if I say no…you’ll tell me not to skip lunch.” He teased. “So, sure, why not?”

You grinned. “Good thinking.” You chuckled. “I’ll be back with something.”

“Thanks.” He walked over to one of his stations.

* * *

Steve was moving around, eager for his meal with Bucky later that day. He bounced Ben in his arms as he cut up some fruit for him. “How about we go see Mommy after breakfast?”

Ben nodded. “Mama.” He said happily. “Mama. Daddy.” He told him.

Steve made a face. “We’ll see daddy after.” He felt weird but good saying that.

“Yay!” He cheered. He sat on the counter to eat his fruit, content with the strawberries. He hummed as he ate, his blue eyes watching his father move around.

* * *

After you showered, you didn’t look much better but it was a quick one as you wanted to get breakfast to Bruce as quickly as possible. You decided to put extra effort into it, wanting to show your thanks.

As you walked into the kitchen, you didn’t feel like making breakfast many longer.

“Mama!” Ben squealed.

That made you smile softly. “There’s my little man. Your big brother is still sleeping.” You kissed his head, avoiding looking at Steve. “Mommy is gonna make Bruce some breakfast, wanna help?” You asked the happy toddler.

Ben nodded excitedly. “Mhmm!”

Steve glanced over at you. “Uh, I have plans tonight, so you’ll have Ben.” He told you.

You arched a brow at him. “Plans? Is the team going somewhere?” You asked curiously.

He blushed lightly, shaking his head. Licking his lips, he inhaled. “I have a date.” Your eyebrows shot up at that. “With Bucky.”

You stared at him for a moment, glancing at Ben after you caught a breath. “Alright.” Was all you said, moving to make breakfast. Your mind was all over, trying to focus on cooking a nice breakfast. “Does Bruce have a favorite breakfast food?” You asked Steve, not looking away from the open fridge.

“I-I…I think he likes French Toast.” Steve stuttered, not knowing how to take your reaction.

Hearing that, you nodded, reaching in for the basic ingredients, setting them on the counter. “You think he’d like berries on top?”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” He blinked at you. The way you were acting like he hadn’t just told you he was going on a date with a good friend slightly worried him. “Doll?”

“Don’t.” You said softly, focusing on the food. “Let me work on this.” You added. “Bruce deserves an amazing breakfast.”

He nodded and stepped back, looking down at his shoes. “You want Ben for the day? Since he’s helping you make Bruce’s breakfast? Maybe it’ll be helpful for you and Heimdall.”

“Whatever you want, Steve.” You said shortly but softly, not wanting Ben to know you were upset. Looking at Ben, you ruffled his hair gently and made a face. “Day with mommy?”

Ben nodded. “Mama.” He reached for you.

Lifting him up, you put him on your hip to help you as much as he could. When Steve reached over to help you, you looked up at him harshly. “I got it.” You told him.

He backed up, nodding, his hands up. “Sorry.” He breathed. “Can we talk later?” He asked.

You took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. “Sure.” You agreed, nodding. “I’ll go find you after I deliver this.” You motioned to the plate of food.

“Bye, dada.” Ben waved as you carried him out.

“Bye, buddy.” Steve breathed.


End file.
